fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Adventure Time: The Loneliness Is Killing Me.
Authors Note: ' ''Hey guys, it's me Alice and I'm here with my second fanfic based on Adventure Time. This fanfic is for my dear school friend CJ who is a massive fan of Adventure Time. Plus, if you don't like this story ... please close the tab. '''Other Info: Rated K+ Published on 18 January 2014 Pendelton Ward owns Adventure Time XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Another day in Ooo, a magical place with princesses and evil masterminds. It was raining heavily outside, and everybody in Ooo had stayed inside their natural habitat. But this time, Lemongrab Kingdom had thunder and lightening. The ruler of the kingdom had stayed inside his little room where he and his clone had their last time together. His name was Lemongrab. A cannibal who rules an empty kingdom. He had eaten all his people and he lost a lot of weight in five weeks. Loneliness was inside him, as he became numb. He couldn't think straight, and he never blinked. Lemongrab gazed out of the cracked window as the thunder roared louder. Nobody has visited him since he has no friends. Tears filled his eyes whilst he thought of his mother. Princess Bubblegum. She didn't raise him right, since she never understood his lemon styles. Before he could read his depressing novel, a noise was heard in the horizon. It was Lemon Horse, arriving with a small carriage. He stuck his head out the open window and gasped in shock. He had a visitor! Lemongrab had no visitors in two years. The carriage door opened slowly as Lemongrab swiftly ran down the stairs. He slammed the large door behind him, with a crooked smile across his face. He was wondering who it was, but then his smile went upside down. It was his mother. Bonnibel. She was looking well as usual, whilst wearing a sparkly pink dress which covered up her black heels. Her hair was put in a bun and it was extremely sticky. "Hello Earl". "My Glob ..." "I came to visit you". Lemongrab felt sick. He could not believe what he was seeing. Was he seeing things? He pulled his sound sword out of his belt, and swiftly pointed it at Bonnibel. "What are you doing here?!" "I wanted to see you". "Why?! You've caused enough damage!" His tears had appeared once again, but this time he was sobbing heavily. The lightening was getting more mild and some rain poured onto them. "You made me a monster!" "I never! I just don't understand you!" "You made me lonely!" "Well, I see you lost weight". "Don't remind me!" Bubblegum had backed away slowly, as Earl was ready for revenge. He had drugged his mother immediatly, and took her to the edge of a cliff. Minutes later, she was conscious. Lemongrab stood her up and pinned her head on the edge of the cliff. He put his bronze sword up to Bonnibel's neck, screaming at her constantly. "You never liked me!" "I ... I have Earl!" "Lies! Stop lying!" "I'm not! Just let go of me". "Never!" "You left me with no choice!" Bubblegum kicked Lemongrab in the stomach and ran away from the cliff. He was left on the edge, crying whilst holding onto his stomach. Lemongrab coughed up heaps of blood whilst his tears stained his top. He struggled to get onto his feet but he eventually done it. He looked up at the grey sky whilst the lightening was about to strike. Lemongrab limps towards Bonnibel, trying to warn her. But it was too late. She was dead. Bonnibel was dead. Lemongrab leaned over her, crying heavily. "Mother, don't die! Not now!" She didn't reply. Earl then had a plan. To reserect Bubblegum. Lemongrab had took the corpse to his castle and tried his best to bring her back to life. It never worked. Later on in the night, the lemon decided to bury the dead body. Her body no longer smelt of gum. But it was the smell of a rotting corpse. Later on in the years, everybody had moved on with a new Candy Kingdom leader. Lemongrab. He was now the ruler. He still ruled over his Lemon Kingdom during his spare time. Earl was no longer lonely. Thank You All For Reading This.